


Хемингуэй может отсосать

by Black_Mamba



Series: Academia AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Derek's just unobservant and self-sabotaging), (but not actually), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Для тех, кто перевелся на этот курс или просто решил, что первое занятие посещать необязательно, меня зовут профессор Хейл. Добро пожаловать на курс «Английский 346: Американские романисты».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хемингуэй может отсосать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



– У меня было хорошее утро, – начинает Стайлз без преамбулы, плюхаясь на стул напротив Лидии и хмуря брови. – На самом деле, у меня было замечательное утро.

– Но? – скучающим тоном спрашивает Лидия, не утруждаясь поднять взгляд от работы, которую она проверяет с красной ручкой наготове.

– Но потом я обнаружил, что почти все мои студенты, не считая пятерых, в последнюю минуту перевелись с «Биологии 424» на другой курс, – жалуется Стайлз, вскидывая руки в воздух и роняя их обратно. – Лидия, их осталось только пять. Пять! Мне пришлось отменить занятия.

– Они перевелись с твоего курса? – уточняет Лидия, глядя на Стайлза: это зацепило ее внимание.

Здесь Стайлз немного гордится, потому что знает: он – хороший преподаватель. Он молод и полон энтузиазма и помнит всех по именам, как никто другой. К тому же эпигенетика – классный курс, поэтому нет никаких причин студентам переводиться из его класса, да еще более восьмидесяти процентов.

– Говоришь, это был твой курс «Биология 424»? – продолжает Лидия, с задумчивым видом постукивая ручкой по идеально накрашенным губам. – Понедельник, среда и пятница в восемь утра?

– Ага, – отзывается Стайлз, подозрительно глядя на нее. Она явно знает что-то, чего не знает он.

– Когда ты в последний раз заходил на кафедру английского языка? – спрашивает она, хищно улыбаясь, эта улыбка в равной мере пугает и возбуждает Стайлза.

– Не знаю. А что? – осторожно отвечает Стайлз, хмурясь. Ведь вопрос довольно странный.

– В штате новый сотрудник, у него занятия в то же время, что и твоя «Биология 424», – произносит Лидия, словно это все объясняет. Если бы она вела в одно время с ним, то он мог бы понять, что люди переводятся к ней, но чтобы все его студенты перевелись на курс английского? Лидия явно выпила недостаточно кофе сегодня.

– Почему это важно? – интересуется Стайлз, в замешательстве сводя вместе брови и морща нос.

– Думаю, ты должен посмотреть сам, – отвечает Лидия, ее глаза все еще опасно блестят, а губы изогнуты в усмешке. – Занятия проходят в аудитории 240 в Английском центре Шеппарда.

– Ты откуда знаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, потому что, в самом деле, это все больше и больше сбивает с толку.

– Возможно, я ходила туда этим утром, – признает Лидия, хотя тон ее необычно довольный, а не виноватый или смущенный. – Не совсем мое, но я могу понять, почему твои студенты решили перевестись.

– Этот курс «не совсем твое»? – переспрашивает Стайлз, окончательно запутавшись.

– Просто сам сходи, – вздыхает Лидия и фирменно закатывает глаза, не закатывая их. – Потом мне «спасибо» скажешь.

Стайлз раздраженно фыркает, но не пытается выудить больше информации – это бесполезная трата усилий. Дальше они говорят о другом. Стайлз понимающе кивает Лидии, когда та жалуется на особо тупых студентов. Каким-то образом ей выпало читать весь вводный курс биологии, чему Стайлз совершенно не завидует. Это две-три сотни студентов на семестр.

 

Но он не забывает о таинственном курсе английского, именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы мирно спать дома, через день он в семь сорок пять утра блуждает по Английскому центру Шеппарда, пытаясь вспомнить номер аудитории, который назвала Лидия. Это где-то на втором этаже, но…

– Потерялись? – говорит кто-то, и Стайлз чуть не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи.

Он разворачивается с готовым соскочить с языка ответом, но в голове становится пусто, когда он смотрит на своего спасителя. Потому что, блин, ему надо почаще теряться, если спасать его будет такой парень. Стайлз облизывает нижнюю губу и пытается сообразить, что сказать.  
– Забыл номер аудитории, – наконец выдает он, одаривая собеседника своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Господи, он надеется, что этому чуваку нравятся заучки-генетики в очках. Стайлз его не узнает, но тот выглядит слишком взрослым для студента. Может, новый преподаватель?

– Какой курс? – спрашивает тот, немного недовольно и совсем не очарованно, к досаде Стайлза.

– Э… – Стайлз краснеет, понимая, что не знает. – Я не совсем уверен. Знаю, что начинается он в восемь и что ведет его новый профессор.

– Вы даже не знаете названия курса? – спрашивает Спаситель, заставляя Стайлза немного поморщиться, потому что о’кей, может, ему стоило посмотреть в расписании, но он был слегка занят тем, что информировал оставшихся студентов «Биологии 424» об отмене занятий. А потом ему надо было сообразить, как перенести этот курс на следующий семестр и перекроить все свое расписание исследований, чтобы не допустить потери времени. Следующий семестр будет сумасшедшим.

– Ну, я был немного занят в последнее время… виноват, – раздраженно фыркает Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. – Вы знаете, о каком курсе я говорю, или мне и дальше с идиотским видом проверять каждую чертову аудиторию на этом этаже?

– Идемте со мной, – говорит Спаситель, и, воу, Стайлз думал, что только Лидия умеет делать эту «закатываю глаза, не закатывая их» фишку. Может, это врожденное у всех суперпривлекательных людей. Или, может, у них это вырабатывается специально, чтобы показывать свое к нему пренебрежение.

Стайлз, с другой стороны, не имеет с этим проблем и легко закатывает глаза. Но он идет следом, только потому что занятие начнется довольно скоро, а ему хорошо известно, как раздражают опаздывающие студенты, когда ты пытаешься преподавать. Аудитория, в которую его ведет Спаситель, больше похожа на классную комнату, а не на лекционный зал, что, как он решает, не должно так удивлять, учитывая специфику занятий.

Что удивляет, так это количество присутствующих. Стайлзу в итоге приходится неловко стоять в конце класса, потому что все парты заняты. В самом деле, что тут должно быть такого изумительного, чтобы…

– Для тех, кто перевелся на этот курс или просто решил, что первое занятие посещать необязательно, меня зовут профессор Хейл, – объявляет Спаситель, выходя вперед класса и оглядывая собравшихся невозмутимым взглядом. – Добро пожаловать на курс «Английский 346: Американские романисты».

Вау. У Стайлза отвисает челюсть, а глаза округляются от шока, потому что, блядь, кажется, он знает, почему его студенты перевелись. Черт, будь он все еще студентом, он бы тоже перевелся. Да, этот парень – профессор Хейл – был охрененно горяч в коридоре, но сейчас от его тона Стайлзу хочется незамедлительно упасть на колени, и он уверен на все сто, что он здесь не единственный, кто ощущает подобное.

– Как вы знаете из программы курса, первое произведение, которое вы уже должны были начать читать, это «Прощай, оружие!» Эрнеста Хемингуэя, – продолжает профессор Хейл, поворачиваясь к доске, чтобы написать несколько основных фактов про Хемингуэя. – Хемингуэй был одним из самых влиятельных и, вероятно, одним из величайших американских писателей…

Стайлз, не в силах сдержаться, хмыкает. Он просто не может с собой ничего поделать, не когда кто-то называет Хемингуэя «одним из величайших американских писателей».

– Вы хотите что-то сказать, мистер… – спрашивает Хейл, развернувшись и глядя прямо на Стайлза. Серьезно, как он вообще услышал?

– Стайлз, – отвечает Стайлз, немного едко улыбаясь Хейлу. – Но, в самом деле, Хемингуэй?

– У вас проблемы с Хемингуэем? – интересуется Хейл, приподнимая бровь, явно не впечатленный его ответом.

– То есть помимо того факта, что чувак был по существу олицетворением лозунга «категорически не гей»? – говорит Стайлз и на мгновение ему кажется, что на губах Хейла мелькает веселая улыбка. – Серьезно, американское общество могло бы обойтись без его вклада в сексизм и идеал гипертрофированной мужественности.

– Это не меняет того факта, что его стиль письма… – начинает Хейл, но Стайлз перебивает его коротким смешком.

– Значит, тот факт, что он красиво писал, извиняет социальный посыл и последствия влияния его книг? – возражает Стайлз и не может подавить удовольствие при виде того, как Хейл хмурит брови на его слова. – Стоящая книга только та, которая несет что-то значимое.

– Поэтому вы готовы скинуть со счетов более семидесяти пяти процентов мировой литературы? – спрашивает Хейл, пристально глядя на Стайлза. – «Гарри Поттер» не стоит вашего внимания?

– «Гарри Поттер» о силе любви и о семье, которую ты сам можешь создавать себе, – не соглашается Стайлз, прищурив глаза, потому что, блин, никто не смеет оскорблять «Гарри Поттера» в его присутствии. – Хемингуэй пишет лишь о пьющих мужчинах и плачущих женщинах.

– Что ж, мистер Стайлз, уверен, вы сможете рассказать мне о том, как вы ненавидите Хемингуэя, на последующих занятиях, когда мы наконец начнем разбирать книгу, – отвечает Хейл, белозубо улыбаясь.

Стайлзу едва удается удержаться от фразы: «О, не сомневайтесь», и только лишь потому, что он понимает: трое студентов с курса биоэтики, которые ходили к нему в прошлом семестре, уставились на него, словно его украли пришельцы и заменили на двойника.

Что сказать? Складывается впечатление, что профессор Хейл пробуждает в нем лучшие качества.

 

Проходит чуть больше суток, когда Стайлз вновь видит профессора Хейла. Но совсем не намеренно. На самом деле будет точнее сказать, что проходит чуть больше суток, когда Стайлз вновь натыкается на профессора Хейла. В прямом смысле.

– Черт! – громко вскрикивает Стайлз, когда заворачивает за угол коридора слишком быстро и встречается лицом к лицу с Хейлом.

К несчастью, Хейл выглядит таким же удивленным и не успевает затормозить, как они сталкиваются. Папки, которые нес Хейл, валятся на пол, и Стайлз почти следует за ними – его худощавое тело не может конкурировать с «я стена из сплошных мускулов» Хейла. Тем не менее он не впечатывается затылком в пол – его талию обвивает рука, удерживая в вертикальном положении.

– Хей, – неловко произносит он, водворяя перекосившиеся очки обратно на нос. Черт, знай он, что сегодня наткнется на Хейла, то надел бы контактные линзы. – Хорошая реакция, профессор Хейл.

– Мистер Стайлз, вам следует смотреть по сторонам, – говорит Хейл после секундного молчания, быстро убирая руку с талии Стайлза, будто обжегшись.

– Просто Стайлз, – выпаливает тот, все еще неподвижно уставившись на Хейла. – Стайлз – это не фамилия.

– Родители назвали вас Стайлз? – спрашивает Хейл, чуть хмуря брови, между которыми появилась морщинка.

– Это прозвище, – поясняет Стайлз, краснея и опуская взгляд в пол, где сейчас разбросаны его бумаги. Он ощущает, что щеки пылают еще больше, при виде учиненного им беспорядка, и быстро опускается на колени, чтобы собрать все.

– А как вас зовут на самом деле? – интересуется Хейл, тоже опускаясь вниз, чтобы поднять свое.

– Это чудовищное сочетание звуков, и ничьи уши не должны нести этот тяжкий груз, – уходит от ответа Стайлз, замерев, когда поднимает очередной лист бумаги, а потом поджимает губы, быстро пробежавшись по нему глазами. – Подождите, это действительно список книг для вашего курса? Пожалуйста, скажите, что это неправда.

– А что с ним не так? – спрашивает Хейл вновь явно недовольным тоном.

– Вы действительно не видите никакой проблемы в том, что все эти книги написаны белыми гетеросексуальными мужчинами? – поясняет Стайлз, невозмутимо глядя на Хейла. – Да еще четверо из пяти вообще мертвые.

Хейл окидывает его напряженным нечитаемым взглядом, и Стайлз уже мысленно подбирает отговорку, чтобы избежать его гнева, но когда он открывает рот, Хейл улыбается.

– Какие бы книги вы выбрали? – спрашивает он, в его голосе нет ни агрессии, ни оборонительных ноток, и это берет Стайлза врасплох. – Если бы составляли план курса.

Стайлз недоуменно моргает, просто глядя него несколько секунд, потом отводит взгляд и теребит нижнюю губу, обдумывая вопрос. Задача точно непростая, и у Стайлза не было занятий по английскому со времен второго курса, поэтому он напряженно копается в памяти, чтобы выдать подходящий ответ.

– Что-то из Шермана Алекси, – начинает Стайлз, медленно проговаривая слова, словно пытается упорядочить свои мысли. – Может, «Полет».

– Хороший выбор, – говорит Хейл с одобрением в голосе, и Стайлз едва сдерживает дрожь. – Что еще?

– «Самые голубые глаза» Тони Моррисон, – продолжает Стайлз, обретая достаточно уверенности, чтобы вновь посмотреть на Хейла. – «Полет над гнездом кукушки» Кена Кизи.

– Счастливые истории, – фыркает Хейл, но все еще улыбается, а глаза горят интересом.

– Я вас умоляю, будто «Лолита» или «Колыбель для кошки» лучше, – насмешливо отвечает Стайлз, но ощущает, как и его губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Тогда как насчет «Загадочного ночного убийства собаки»? Там частично счастливый конец.

– Хэддон – англичанин, – замечает Хейл, все так же сосредоточенно глядя на него, и от этого Стайлзу становится совсем не по себе. – Курс же называется «Американские романисты».

– Черт, – Стайлз вновь закусывает губу. – Э, что ж. «451 градус по Фаренгейту» неплох. Или «Тезка» Джумпы Лахири.

– Я бы остановился на «Тезке», – кивает Хейл. – Это бы больше разнообразило курс, учитывая, что вы уже взяли антиутопию «Полет над гнездом кукушки». Что последнее?

Стайлз молчит, внимательно изучая Хейла и решая, что назвать.

– «Горбатая гора», – наконец отвечает он, чуть ухмыляясь, его тон на грани флирта.

– Это короткий рассказ, – возражает Хейл, но Стайлз с удовольствием замечает, что его щеки слегка порозовели. – И чтобы вы знали, не я выбирал книги для этого курса.

– Да? – удивленно произносит Стайлз.

– Я занял эту должность совсем недавно, и мне было проще использовать планы, которые оставил предыдущий профессор, – поясняет Хейл, пожимая плечами, и поднимает последние два листа с пола. – Если я вновь буду вести этот курс, то я непременно изменю большую часть материала.

– Хорошо. Иначе я бы перестал вас уважать, – говорит Стайлз, усмехаясь, и отдает ему стопку бумаг. Они оба встают прямо. Стайлз мимолетно задумывается, как долго они, пригнувшись к полу, обсуждали литературу.

– Вы меня уважаете? – фыркает Хейл, хотя голос явно веселый.

– То, что я вас немного уважаю, не означает, что вы не ошибаетесь, – парирует Стайлз, чем зарабатывает средней тяжести взгляд от Хейла.

– Паршивец, – буркает Хейл, складывая листы в нужном порядке. – Кхм, а вам никуда не надо? Кажется, вы торопились?

– Блин! – Стайлз морщится, когда смотрит на свои наручные часы, и уже закидывает сумку на плечо. – Спасибо, что напомнили.

– Увидимся на занятии в пятницу, мистер… – громко говорит ему в спину Хейл, когда Стайлз бежит дальше по коридору.

– Просто Стайлз! – кричит он, кидая взгляд через плечо.

Ему действительно надо торопиться. Стайлз отправил сообщение Кире, что зайдет к ней поболтать в час двадцать пять, а сейчас уже час тридцать шесть. В два она ведет занятие по азиатско-американской литературе, поэтому каждая минута на счету.

– Привет, Кира, – здоровается он, пытаясь отдышаться, когда наконец просовывает голову в ее кабинет.

– Стайлз! Я уже собиралась тебе писать, – отвечает она с широкой улыбкой, поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы обнять его.

– Как Япония? – интересуется Стайлз, крепко сжимая ее в объятиях.

– Как всегда, чудесно, – говорит Кира, все еще улыбаясь, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. – Клянусь, я там была уже четыре раза, но каждая поездка что-то совершенно новое.

– Черт, я бы тоже хотел поехать, – вздыхает Стайлз, падая на диван в кабинете Киры. Кира садится рядом.

– Может, там как-нибудь будет конференция, на которую ты сможешь поехать, – пытается заверить его Кира. – Может, университет даже оплатит тебе билеты.

– Ну, я, наверное, могу попасть только на главную конференцию «Американского сообщества генетиков», да и та всегда проходит в Штатах или Канаде, – чуть надув губы, отзывается Стайлз.

– Ну, однажды ты займешь постоянную должность в штате университета и сможешь накопить достаточно денег на поездку, – говорит Кира, наклоняясь к нему и одной рукой обнимая за плечи. – Или так, или я накоплю как можно больше бонусных миль и потрачу их на тебя.

– Оу, Кира, спасибо, – отвечает Стайлз, улыбаясь и прижимаясь к ней. – Серьезно, как ты съездила? Наконец добралась до Нары?

– Господи, в Наре было замечательно! – восторженно делится Кира, щеки ее горят от возбуждения при одном воспоминании. – Я бы так хотела, чтобы мой японский был получше… я бы написала хайку.

– Ты неисправимый профессор английского, – смеется Стайлз, легко толкая Киру плечом.

– А ты неисправимый ученый, – с улыбкой парирует Кира, а глаза озорно блестят.

– Эй, между прочим, я вчера ходил на лекцию по английскому! – возражает Стайлз, хотя он вовсе не задет.

– Что, правда? – спрашивает Кира, удивленно моргая. – На какую именно?

– «Английский 346», – признает Стайлз, слегка поморщившись, когда начинает сожалеть о своем импульсивном высказывании, и надеется, что Кира не станет слишком развивать эту тему.

Секунду она на него просто смотрит, а потом понимающе улыбается. Значит, не судьба.

– Это что ведет Дерек? – уточняет явно позабавленная Кира.

– Дерек? – повторяет Стайлз с притворным простодушием, пытаясь не задумываться о том, что сердце начинает биться чаще, когда он узнает имя профессора Хейла. Господи, он как влюбленный школьник. Он вообще мог отыскать имя Хейла – Дерека – в сети.

– Профессор Хейл, – поясняет Кира, больше не в силах сдержать ухмылки. – Новый и молодой преподаватель, он, наверное, мог бы бросить науку и стать моделью.

– Он украл у меня студентов! – жалуется Стайлз, прекращая делать вид, что не знает, о ком речь. – Мне пришлось отменить мою «Биологию 424», потому что занятия проходили в то же время, что и его дурацкий «Английский 346». В последнюю минуту у меня перевелось к нему восемьдесят процентов студентов!

– О, Стайлз, мне жаль, – отвечает Кира, улыбка пропадает с ее лица, и Стайлз ощущает себя виноватым. – Ты по крайней мере перенес их на следующий семестр?

– Ага, но моя жизнь превратится в сумасшедший дом, – вздыхает Стайлз, потому что он пытался не слишком об этом задумываться (к счастью, Дерек хорошо отвлек внимание). – Я имею в виду, у меня скоро намечается подписание договора на постоянную должность, и я очень надеюсь, что одно на другое не повлияет.

– Не должно. Это же не твоя вина, – успокаивает его Кира, все еще не убирая руки с его плеч. – По сути…

Ее перебивает громкая вибрация телефона.

– Черт. Стайлз, прости, но мне нужно идти… – Кира проверяет уведомление в календаре и говорит, что через десять минут у нее занятие.

– О’кей, потом еще поговорим, – произносит Стайлз, отмахиваясь. – Все равно у меня еще есть дела в лаборатории, ничего страшного.

– Напишешь мне, ладно? – Кира быстро целует его в щеку и поспешно выходит.

– Хорошо! – кричит ей вслед Стайлз.

 

Стайлз раздумывает идти к Дереку на занятие следующим утром. Нет никакой причины ему там появляться. Вместо этого он мог бы поспать подольше, мог бы пораньше запустить полимеразную цепную реакцию, мог бы неспешно попивать кофе и переписываться со Скоттом. Он мог бы ничего не делать.

Вместо этого он вновь на «Английском 346» Дерека Хейла, где сейчас спорит с Дереком о латентной гомосексуальности Хемингуэя (или отсутствии таковой). Что?

– Хорошо, я могу согласиться со всей этой гиперкомпенсацией мальчика из братства, но то, что вы говорите о его гендерном представлении, чушь собачья, – возражает Стайлз, подпирая дальнюю стену класса, как в первый день.

– В «Райском саду»… – начинает Дерек, но Стайлз перебивает его громким стоном, который стоил бы ему заваленного курса, будь он на самом деле студентом. В действительности несколько реальных студентов выглядят слегка шокированными, не считая тех, у кого он преподавал.

– Боже мой, зачем вы в самом деле так подвержены влиянию Хемингуэя? – спрашивает Стайлз, удерживаясь, чтобы по-детски не сымитировать рвотные позывы. – Разве вы себя не любите?

– Мистер… – рявкает Дерек, потом с недовольным видом осекается, будто откусил лимон. – Стайлз.

Стайлз самодовольно усмехается, когда слышит, как Дерек называет его по имени.

– Послушайте, это просто мое мнение. То, что он один раз использовал слово «андрогинный» и его герой переоделся в одежду противоположного пола, не подтверждает вашу теорию латентной гомосексуальности, – пожимая плечами, возражает Стайлз. – А лесбийские отношения между Маритой и Кэтрин на самом деле описываются мужским взглядом со стороны. Все равно именно Дэвид в конце остается с Маритой. Поэтому да, это не особо поддерживает теорию латентной гомосексуальности Хемингуэя.

Стайлз уверен, что слышит, как один из студентов бормочет: «Уже и так достаточно латентной гомосексуальности». Стайлзу приходится закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. В самом деле здесь нет ничего «латентного». К тому же он бисексуален, спасибо большое.

– Значит, вы все же читали «Райский сад», – по всей видимости, вот что решает подметить Дерек, Стайлз хмурится и слегка краснеет.

– Где-то половину, – фыркает Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. – В конце концов я его бросил и просто прочел краткое содержание в сети.

– Эм… – раздается неуверенный голос, встревающий в их разговор. Стайлз ощущает некоторую вину при виде ошеломленного выражения, которое появляется на лице студентки, когда они вдвоем с Дереком поворачиваются к ней. – Я немного запуталась. Разве мы читаем не «Прощай, оружие!»? Я же не перепутала книгу?

– Да, извините, – отвечает слегка покрасневший Дерек, откашливаясь. – «Прощай, оружие!».

О’кей, может, Стайлзу немного неудобно за то, что он отнимает у студентов возможность учиться. Правда, совсем чуть-чуть. Спорить с Дереком очень весело.

 

Сегодня проходит… ну, проходит. Конечно, это не самый лучший день в жизни Стайлза, но и не худший. Он не пошел на занятие к Дереку и, честно говоря, немного расстроен из-за этого. Правда, если бы он пошел туда, то, наверное, чувствовал бы себя еще хуже. Он отнимает время, которое Дерек должен тратить на своих студентов, и это действительно некрасивый поступок. Желание Стайлза полностью владеть его вниманием не должно нарушать учебный процесс.

Так что вместо этого он отправляется рано утром в лабораторию. На самом деле работать с утра приятно. Относительная тишина, пока народ не начал подтягиваться, создает уютную обстановку. По крайней мере так ему легче сосредоточиться.

Поэтому, когда он выходит из лаборатории за кофе, настроение у него нормальное, несмотря пропущенное занятие Дерека. Не сказать, чтобы хорошее, но довольно приподнятое.

Именно поэтому он не отмахивается от этого бестолкового студента-старшекурсника, потому что в самом деле? Сколько раз Стайлзу надо повторить, как пройти к химическому корпусу?

– О’кей, кажется, сейчас я понял, – говорит парень, улыбаясь Стайлзу и окидывая его таким взглядом, от которого тому становится не по себе.

– Его действительно несложно найти, – отвечает Стайлз, выдавливая улыбку и отступая назад, а еще пытаясь вспомнить, когда тот успел так близко подойти.

– Знаешь, в следующем семестре я буду ходить на «Биологию 424», – продолжает парень, указывая на учебник в руках Стайлза, о боже, почему Стайлзу всегда так везет? – Может, увидимся на лекциях. Мы могли бы, эм, позаниматься вместе. Ты бы мог дать мне несколько уроков. Мне кажется, ты должен быть хорош в биологии.

Подождите, что?!

– Я уверен, что преподавателям не разрешается обучать студентов индивидуально, – многозначительно произносит Стайлз, пытаясь справиться с румянцем, грозящим залить щеки. – Хотя вы можете подойти ко мне с вопросами во время приемных часов.

Студент непонимающе моргает, потом густо краснеет.

– Я готов забыть это происшествие, если и вы согласны его забыть, – говорит дальше Стайлз, и парень поспешно кивает, растеряв все слова. – Что ж, увидимся на моих занятиях.

А когда он идет дальше, то явно слышит, как позади бормочут: «Твою мать, «Рейтинг моего профессора» был прав!». Стайлз уверен, что не хочет знать, что это значит.

(О’кей, может, он хочет. Чуть-чуть. Посмотрит в сети, когда будет дома).

Стайлз не в силах сдержать усталого вздоха, настроение упало. Вообще-то такое с ним происходит не впервые. Ему действительно пора бы привыкнуть. Он знает, что выглядит намного моложе своих двадцати девяти, все еще долговязый и с юношеским лицом. Но всегда неловко, когда к нему подкатывают его же студенты, особенно если те не в курсе, что он – их профессор. По крайней мере сегодня было не так, как когда он только начал преподавать и коллега принял его за ученика старшей школы.

Когда он добирается до ближайшего к центру кампуса «Starbucks», то чувствует себя немного лучше. Их мокко – его пагубное пристрастие, несмотря на то, что Лидия всегда выносит ему мозг по этому поводу. Только потому что она не переносит ничего кроме особой высококачественной фигни, которую заказывает с бог знает какого тропического острова, не значит, что у него плохой вкус.

Он подходит к стойке, и ему даже не надо произносить заказ – он заходит сюда достаточно часто, чтобы любой работник знал: он всегда заказывает мокко. Поэтому он стоит в зоне выдачи напитков и копается в телефоне, когда слышит, как знакомый голос произносит:  
– Стайлз?

Вот блин. Блин, это Дерек. Стайлз быстро проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь пригладить их, чтобы не выглядеть, будто он утром вышел из квартиры, даже не причесавшись (подсказка: так и было). На носу опять очки, и он только что из лаборатории, поэтому, наверное, у него вокруг глаз хреновы круги от защитных очков. Черт, он, наверное, выглядит как образец придурковатого ученого. На нем даже рубашка далеко не лучшая.

– Я не видел вас сегодня на занятии, – говорит Дерек, вырывая Стайлза из панического транса, в который тот впал.

– А? – весьма умно отзывается Стайлз, фокусируя на нем взгляд. – О! Да, у меня была работа в лаборатории, которую мне надо было сделать этим утром.

– Вы прогуляли занятие ради этого? – спрашивает Дерек удивленно и немного расстроено.

– Хей! Я не прогуливал, – возражает Стайлз, слегка оскорбленный Дерековым выбором слов. – Я не могу прогулять занятие, которое вообще не посещаю.

– О, значит, это объясняет, почему я не мог отыскать вас в списке студентов, – поддразнивает его Дерек. Или, возможно, поддразнивает. Его тон не совсем подходящий, но это же шутка, да? Что он в списке студентов?

– Ну, я же должен был посмотреть, из-за чего весь переполох, когда процентов восемьдесят моей группы «Биология 424» перевелось на другой курс, – отвечает Стайлз, усмехаясь Дереку. – Но я их не виню, не теперь, когда знаю, из-за чего такой шум.

– Я… – начинает Дерек, краснея, но потом осекается и секунду молчит. – Сегодня на занятии было тихо без вас.

– Многие посчитали бы это плюсом, – фыркает Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы, неловко перекатываясь с носка на пятку и пытаясь подавить порыв вновь пригладить волосы. – И все равно я не хочу лишать возможности учиться ваших настоящих студентов. В конце концов они тоже начнут говорить.

– Значит, вы не вернетесь? – спрашивает Дерек странно расстроенным голосом.

– Вы действительно так сильно хотите продолжить наш спор о Хемингуэе? – интересуется Стайлз, выгибая бровь.

– Продолжить? Это предполагает, что я все же не победил, – отвечает Дерек, уголки его губ почти дрогнули в улыбке.

– О, этого спора вам никак не выиграть, – произносит Стайлз, а в груди нарастает что-то такое, что он не может распознать. – Хемингуэй – придурок, и вы согласны, просто не хотите признавать.

– Ничего подобного. Напомните мне, у кого из нас ученая степень по английскому? – с сарказмом спрашивает Дерек.

– Что, чтобы любить Хемингуэя, требуется ученая степень? – бросает Стайлз, пытаясь не слишком размышлять над тем, как приятно дурачиться с Дереком и как бы ему хотелось, чтобы это происходило в более горизонтальной поверхности.

– Нет, но чтобы признать его вклад в американскую литературу и искусство, требуется, – отвечает не особо впечатленный Дерек.

– Ну, по моему мнению, Хемингуэй может отсосать, – говорит Стайлз и показывает Дереку язык. Бариста, который точно посещал у него один из его курсов в прошлом году, круглыми глазами смотрит на него. Кхэм, иногда он забывает, что, будучи профессором университета, должен вести себя как зрелый человек.

– Не знаю, как ваши остальные профессора выжили после занятий с вами, – хмыкает Дерек, хотя в голосе его слышится веселье.

– Вы пока неплохо справляетесь, – с улыбкой отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его перебивает выкрик баристы:  
– Большой мокко для Стайлза!

– Шоколад так рано утром? В самом деле? – в итоге явно осуждающе произносит Дерек.

– О’кей, во-первых, сейчас уже десять, поэтому это не так уж и рано, – возражает Стайлз с таким же осуждающим взглядом. – Во-вторых, не знаю, что у вас за странная жизнь, но к вашему сведению для шоколада всегда самое время.

Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек себе бормочет под нос: «Господи, ты так еще молод». И это немного странно, потому что Дерек не может быть старше его больше, чем на несколько лет. Он собирается ему так и сказать, но тут телефон звякает сообщением. Он кидает на Дерека извиняющийся взгляд и читает присланное, тихо ругаясь.

– Простите, но, кажется, мне надо идти, – говорит Стайлз, засовывая телефон обратно в карман и хватая свой мокко со стойки. – В лаборатории что-то случилось.

– Увидимся в среду, – произносит Дерек, но с вопросительной интонацией. Тон у него почти неуверенный, и это совсем не то слово, которым бы Стайлз подумал описать Дерека Хейла.

– Возможно? Не знаю. Зависит от объема работы, – с извиняющейся интонацией отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь не усматривать никакого скрытого смысла в осторожно невозмутимом выражении лица. – Я могу зайти к вам в часы приема.

– Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – бормочет Дерек, и это еще больше запутывает Стайлза, потому что какого черта это не хорошая идея?

– О’ке-е-е-ей, – тянет Стайлз, озадаченно глядя на Дерека. – Ну, увидимся, когда у меня получится. И возможно, это будет во время ваших приемных часов.

Дерек вздыхает, но не возражает.

– Хорошо, Дерек, увидимся, – заканчивает Стайлз с улыбкой и уходит.

– Для вас «профессор Хейл»! – кричит ему вслед Дерек, но Стайлз лишь смеется.

 

– Мне тут птичка нашептала, что ты проводишь время с Хейлом, – говорит Лидия, как только Стайлз заходит в ее офис, и Стайлзу хочется тотчас развернуться и выйти.

– Кира бы меня не выдала, – отвечает Стайлз, прищуриваясь.

– Нет, но Элиссон видела, как вы несколько дней назад уютно устроились в его офисе, – поясняет Лидия, выгибая идеальную бровь. – Рассказывай.

– Ты заставляешь свою девушку шпионить за мной? – спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь (наверное, впустую) отвлечь ее от текущей темы.

– Она с Кирой собиралась на ланч и увидела вас, – говорит Лидия, и Стайлз с облегчением выдыхает, потому что в самом деле Эллисон милая и не такая коварная, как Лидия, и Стайлзу трудно поверить, что она умышленно следила за ним. Также поход с Кирой на ланч объясняет, что она, профессор французского, делала на факультете английского.

– Именно ты настаивала, чтобы я сходил на его занятия, – жалуется Стайлз, усаживаясь в кресло напротив ее стола и больше не предпринимая попыток все отрицать. Он уже хорошо знает: когда дело касается Лидии Мартин, сопротивляться бесполезно.

– Вы хоть уже переспали? – интересуется она, и зардевшийся Стайлз, распахнув рот, круглыми глазами смотрит на нее.

– Лидия! – вопит он, весьма шокированный. – Нет!

– Я тебя прошу, он полностью в твоем вкусе, – насмешливо произносит Лидия, совсем не впечатленная его ответом. – Тебе уже надо сделать первый шаг.

– Послушай, он просто… Да он явно не из моей лиги, ясно? – вздыхает Стайлз, еще больше погружаясь в мягкое кресло. – Я уже пытался флиртовать, но он не отвечает.

Признавая это, он пытается не слишком расстраиваться. Действительно, прошел почти месяц, и хотя он определенно может заставить Дерека краснеть, Дерек всегда закрывается в ответ на его флирт. Румянец, наверное, означает, что Дереку за него стыдно. Честно говоря, Стайлзу надо остановиться, если он флиртует так плохо, что Дереку за него стыдно.

Лидия внимательно смотрит на него, сжав губы в линию, и явно что-то продумывает.  
– Стайлз, что тебе надо, так это побольше уверенности в себе, – заявляет она, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в стол. – Поэтому сегодня ты идешь со мной и Эллисон в «Джунгли».

– Но у меня уже есть планы! – возражает Стайлз, хотя на самом деле он лишь собирался устроить со Скоттом марафон «Ходячих мертвецов».

– Уверена, Кира сможет найти, чем занять Скотта, пока мы выводим тебя в люди, – отвечает Лидия, которая видит его насквозь.

– Сейчас я не хочу заниматься сексом ни с кем кроме Дерека, – стонет Стайлз, придумав еще один повод не идти, и неважно, как жалко он при этом звучит.

– Я не говорю, что ты должен заняться с кем-то сексом, – парирует Лидия, одаривая его своим «я думала, что ты умнее» взглядом. – Сегодня ты будешь только танцевать, принимать напитки от горячих парней и, может, даже с кем-то поцелуешься, чтобы ты перестал нести эту чушь «он явно не из моей лиги». А потом дальше будешь флиртовать с Хейлом и, может, пригласишь его на свидание.

Стайлз с прищуром смотрит на нее, раздумывая запротестовать, потому что, честно, к нему вечно клеятся только студенты последних курсов (иногда аспиранты), которые не понимают, что он – профессор. Действительно, когда он наконец осмелился зайти на тот сайт, который упомянул пытавшийся к нему подкатить студент, то не знал, чувствовать себя польщенным или ужасаться, что у него такой высокий hot-рейтинг. В итоге он решил ужасаться. Потому что по всей видимости аудитория, которая находит его привлекательным, это люди от семнадцати от двадцати двух с кинком преподаватель-студент. При таких исходных он никогда не попадет на свидание.

Господи, все его друзья в браке, обручены или в длительных отношениях, а он все еще безнадежно одинок. Он уже может начать заводить кошек.

– Ты собираешься выбирать мне одежду? – наконец спрашивает Стайлз, решая идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

– Да, – просто отвечает Лидия, будто ответ очевиден. Хотя так и должно быть.

– Хорошо, – вздыхает он.

Лидия усмехается.

 

О’кей, вообще по большому счету Стайлз любит ходить в «Джунли». К настоящему моменту он уже выпил несколько коктейлей (и ни один из них он не покупал – о да!) и начинает немного расслабляться. Конечно, привлекательный парень, который трется об него, тоже этому способствует.

Изредка в его поле зрения мелькают яркие рыжие волосы и темно-каштановые кудри – Лидия и Эллисон тоже танцуют, двигаясь вместе весьма соблазнительно, и Стайлз точно бы отвлекся на них, не будь он больше заинтересован мужской частью присутствующих.

Стайлз чуть запрокидывает голову, касаясь затылком груди его партнера по танцу, и тихо стонет, когда тот толкается в него бедрами. На самом деле Стайлз на полпути, чтобы забыть сейчас о Дереке и позволить этому парню увезти себя домой (или, черт, даже просто в туалет), когда его взгляд падает на знакомую фигуру, сидящую в одной из кабинок сбоку от танцпола.

Что ж. Стайлз не совсем уверен, то ли это ужасное стечение обстоятельств, то ли шанс от бога.

Он решает, что это последнее.

– Эй, – он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня позади, – думаю, я возьму перерыв.

– Конечно, – отвечает тот с немного расстроенным, но понимающим выражением лица. – Есть шанс, что я увижу тебя позже?

– Наверное, нет, – говорит Стайлз с извиняющейся улыбкой. – Прости.

– Не, все нормально, – произносит парень, аккуратно убирая руки с бедер Стайлза и отступая назад. – Иди и повеселись с ним.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз тянется вперед и легко целует его в щеку, потом пробирается сквозь толпу к Дереку.

В кои веки он ощущает себя комфортно в собственном теле. Наверное, по большей части это благодаря бурлящему в крови алкоголю, но, как бы он ни закрывал глаза на очевидное, и благодаря Лидии, всегда знающей, как его приодеть. Конечно, штаны, которые она заставила его сегодня надеть, оказались бы весьма непрактичными, приди он сюда в поисках секса (нужна вечность, чтобы в них влезть, и столько же, чтобы стянуть), но они творят чудеса с его задницей. Хотя мысль немного покрутиться перед Дереком прельщает, если только не получится неуклюже и так, словно он слишком старается.

– Классно вас здесь встретить, – говорит Стайлз, садясь напротив Дерека, тот вздрагивает и удивленно смотрит на него.

– Стайлз, – отвечает Дерек с слегка ошеломленным видом. – Что вы здесь делаете?

– Что делают в клубе? – интересуется Стайлз с ухмылкой, пока Дерек пытается подобрать слова.

– Вы не должны… мы не должны разговаривать, – произносит Дерек странно натянутым голосом, глядя куда-то мимо Стайлза, будто ему боязно смотреть на него. Хм. Стайлз не думал, что Дерек окажется таким застенчивым.

– Это вы так приглашаете меня потанцевать? – спрашивает Стайлз, облизывая губы, и отмечая, как Дерек на мгновение зацепил взглядом это движение.

– Я не могу, – отвечает Дерек немного огорченным тоном, сжав кулаки. – Я… никаких танцев.

– Тогда я угощу вас выпивкой, – настаивает Стайлз, чуть склоняясь над столом, чтобы быть к Дереку ближе.

– Я за рулем, – быстро выдает Дерек, к разочарованию Стайлза.

– Я куплю вам колу. Что-то безалкогольное, – отвечает Стайлз, с каждым возражением внутри него нарастает беспокойство.

– Это непрофессионально, – не сразу бормочет Дерек едва слышно на фоне гремящих басов, сотрясающих клуб.

– Пожалуйста, вы же не первый, кто так поступит, – закатывает глаза Стайлз, привлекая к себе пристальный шокированный взгляд Дерека. – Я имею в виду, посмотрите на Эллисон и Лидию. У нас с Дэнии из компьютерных технологий тоже кое-что было.

Дерек выглядит еще более потрясенным. Правда? Стайлз честно никогда бы не подумал о нем, как о человеке, который будет настолько против служебных романов.

– Стайлз, – медленно начинает Дерек, будто говорит с пугливым животным, – я не знаю, что вам сказал этот Дэнни, но…

– Дерек! – кричит женский голос, и Стайлз вздрагивает. Внезапно рядом с Дереком садится роскошная девушка. – Кто твой друг?

– Лора, – рычит Дерек, и его голос полон предостережения, которое девушка (очевидно, Лора) совершенно игнорирует.

– Не переживай на мой счет. Я его сестра, – продолжает она. От ее слов напряжение тут же уходит из плеч Стайлза. Не то чтобы он серьезно думал, что они вместе. Ведь все-таки «Джунгли» – гей-клуб.

– Стайлз, – представляется он и улыбается своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.

– Тот самый Стайлз? – спрашивает Лора, заставая Стайлза немного врасплох. В ее глазах горит опасно знакомый огонек – такой Стайлз привык видеть в глазах Лидии. – Я так хотела с тобой встретиться!

– Правда? – произносит весьма озадаченный Стайлз.

– Конечно, – просто отвечает Лора, изгибая ярко-красные губы в довольной улыбке. – Ты ведь любимчик Дерека.

– Лора! – рявкает Дерек.

– Оу, да ладно тебе. Он даже не… – начинает Лора, но Дерек перебивает ее:  
– Мы уходим, – заявляет он, хватает ее под локоть и буквально вытаскивает из кабинки.

– Стайлз, было приятно с тобой познакомиться! – кричит через плечо Лора, хихикая, будучи, вероятно, навеселе.

Дерек больше ничего не говорит, оставляя позади ошарашенного Стайлза. У него появляется мысль нагнать их, потребовать объяснение, но пока он приходит в себя, их уже нет. Что это, блядь, было?

Он вздыхает, проводит рукой по чуть влажным от пота волосам, понимая, что опять потерпел неудачу. Может, это просто так вселенная говорит ему отвалить. Черт, может, это так Дерек говорит ему отвалить. Он мрачно смотрит на стол и размышляет, будет ли с его стороны нормально допить пол стакана воды, оставленной Дереком.

Он осушает его в три глотка, потом идет на танцпол и теряется в толпе извивающихся тел.

Домой он возвращается один, но он не расстроен.

 

Стайлз все еще посещает занятия Дерека, но говорит меньше. Как он и предсказывал, некоторые из студентов осмелели, предлагают свою трактовку и даже оспаривают некоторые утверждения Дерека. Конечно, все еще много тех, кто просто сидит и пускает слюни на преподавателя, бесстыдно раздевая его взглядом. Стайлзу хочется сказать, что он не из последних, но это не так.

Разговаривает он с Дереком в его приемные часы. Он выкраивает для Дерека как можно больше времени, хотя иногда не может не принимать во внимание и свои обязанности, особенно исследования.

– Так над чем конкретно вы работаете? – интересуется однажды Дерек, после того как Стайлз вваливается в его кабинет, раскрасневшийся от пробежки через весь кампус, чтобы успеть на последние пятнадцать минут до конца приема.

– Геномный импринтинг, – мимоходом отвечает Стайлз, развалившись на стуле напротив Дерека и намеренно широко расставив ноги. – По существу, это когда одна копия определенного гена выключается во время развития зародыша. Потому что есть две копии каждого гена, по одной от каждого родителя, а в обеих необходимости нет.

– Звучит сложно, – замечает Дерек, и Стайлз слегка краснеет от скрытого комплимента в его словах.

Честно говоря, после их столкновения в «Джунглях» неделю назад он немного переживал по поводу новой встречи с Дереком. И да, какое-то время ощущалась неловкость. Но им удалось вернуться к подобию того, что было раньше. Стайлз подозревает, что за это по большей части стоит благодарить его целенаправленное упрямство. Он цепляется к людям, как грибок, во всяком случае, ему так говорили.

– Это и есть сложно, – чуть погодя говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь Дереку. – Но я уверен, что вы бы при желании разобрались.

– Конечно, – фыркает Дерек, явно ему не веря. Дерек, оставаясь собой, и комплементам готов перечить.

– Серьезно, если вы понимаете «Миссис Дэллоуэй», то я на сто процентов уверен, что вы поймете что угодно, – поджав губы, произносит Стайлз. – Я хочу сказать, что там вообще было? Какая-то херня из сменяющихся точек зрения?

– Этот роман несложно трактовать, когда понимаешь стиль письма Вулф, – отвечает Дерек, пожимая плечами. – Просто надо больше читать.

– Эй, я читаю! – возражает Стайлз, надув губы, но на самом деле не обижается. Все-таки Дерек немного прав. После последнего занятия по английскому на втором курсе читает он в основном научные журналы, блоги и студенческие эссе.

– Действительно? Что вы читали последний раз? – спрашивает Дерек, вздернув бровь.

– Э… – Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, роясь в голове в поисках ответа. – Последний выпуск…

– Глянец не считается, – фыркает Дерек, а Стайлз сердито хмурится, потому что в самом деле! «Новый английский журнал медицины» никакой, блядь, не глянец!

– Ладно, – отвечает Стайлз, театрально вздыхая. – Тогда, наверное, это было… – его осеняет, и он усмехается: – «Бисексуальность и опасность исторической подчистки» Дерека Хейла.

Дерек ошарашено смотрит на него.  
– Вы это читали? – уточняет он напряженным голосом, хотя не таким напряженным, как в тот вечер в клубе.

– Конечно, – усмехается Стайлз. – Мне надо было провести изыскания.

– Вы хотите сказать, что искали меня в интернете, – говорит Дерек, прищурившись, но кончики ушей у него краснеют.

– Дерек, да ладно. По вашим словам, я какой-то стремный, выходит, – возражает Стайлз, но в голосе слышится поддразнивание.

– Вы действительно стремный, – фыркает Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. – И не называйте меня так.

– Профессор Хейл, я же не ваш студент, – произносит Стайлз, хотя «профессор Хейл» он почти мурлычет, отчего теперь краснеют щеки Дерека. – Да ладно, профессор, вы не думаете, что…

– Эм… – раздается голос от двери, прерывая их, и Стайлз, взмахнув руками от неожиданности, чуть не падает со стула. – Я не помешаю?

– Кира! Кира, хей, что ты здесь делаешь? – сквозь зубы цедит Стайлз, пытаясь сесть ровно и одновременно как-то избавиться от Киры, потому что, черт, он так близок, чтобы сломить Дерека! Он практически ощущает будущие сессии офисных поцелуев.

Невозмутимо глядя на него, она входит внутрь и кладет огромную стопку бумаг на стол Дерека.  
– Два аспиранта, которые вели практику «Английского 120», ввязались в драку в баре и попали в больницу, – говорит она Дереку. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь помочь мне проверить эти работы?

– Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, – вздыхает Дерек, но уже берет первое эссе и просматривает его, слегка морщась.

– Черт, я так рад, что я не профессор английского, – говорит Стайлз, состроив сочувственную гримасу. – Я бы, наверное, умер, если бы мне пришлось прочесть столько эссе первокурсников.

– Когда-то ты тоже писал эссе, будучи первокурсником, – замечает Кира, и Стайлз усмехается, вспоминая.

– Ага, по истории мужского обрезания, – отвечает Стайлз довольно, когда видит, что кончики ушей Дерека вновь краснеют. – Надо будет поставить его в рамку.

Кира не в силах сдержать улыбку на это заявление.  
– Знаешь, профессор Финсток никак не может забыть то эссе, – весело говорит она. – Он приводит его в качестве примера сочинения не по теме.

– Я тебя умоляю, та работа была произведением искусства, и ему это известно, – насмешливо произносит Стайлз, потому что так и есть, о’кей?

– Сам убеждай его в этом, – отвечает Кира, теперь широко улыбаясь. – О, пока я не забыла, Скотт хочет, чтобы ты завтра пришел на ужин, потому что ты пропустил пятницу.

– Обязательно буду, – произносит Стайлз, лениво отдавая честь, Кира кивает ему, потом поворачивается к Дереку.

– Дерек, еще раз спасибо, – говорит Кира с улыбкой.

– Ага, – отвечает Дерек, отмахиваясь от ее благодарности.

Кира уходит. Несколько мгновений тихо, пока Дерек притягивает к себе новоприобретенную стопку сочинений, и Стайлз пытается сообразить, что сказать, пытается вспомнить, о чем они говорили, когда их прервала Кира.

– Вы на «ты» со всеми профессорами университета? – интересуется Дерек, до того как Стайлз успевает что-то придумать.

– Не со всеми, – отвечает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. Он слегка озадачен тем, к чему ведет Дерек. Так странно, что он знает профессоров с других факультетов? – А что?

– Стайлз… – начинает Дерек, его странно обеспокоенное выражение лица сбивает с толку. – Забудьте.

– О, да ладно, в чем дело? – настаивает Стайлз, он садится ровно, а потом наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в стол Дерека. – Серьезно, нельзя вот так оставить меня в подвешенном состоянии.

– Вы не должны позволять людям пользоваться вами, – немного помолчав, поясняет Дерек, еще больше запутывая его. 

– О’кей, конечно, – произносит Стайлз, озадаченно глядя на него. – Я, наверное, последний, кем могут воспользоваться, но спасибо за заботу о моей добродетели.

– Вы считаете меня более хорошим человеком, чем я есть, – отвечает тот, не отводя взгляда от бумаг.

– Не, я знаю, что ты тот еще гад, но в то же время ты… я просто… – у Стайлза слова застревают в горле. Он замолкает на мгновение. – Давай сходим поужинать?

Дерек вскидывается, явно удивленный.  
– Стайлз… – полузадушено выдавливает он с огорчением на лице.

– Нет, просто выслушай сначала, хорошо? – перебивает его Стайлз, склоняясь еще ближе. – Ты мне действительно нравишься. Ты умный и саркастичный, и не боишься ответить той же монетой. И знаешь, то, что ты пипец какой горячий, только плюс. Я уже несколько месяцев пытаюсь намекнуть, и…

– Стайлз! – жестче повторяет Дерек на этот раз, но Стайлз не слушает.

– Я знаю, что тоже тебе нравлюсь! Не пытайся отрицать! – восклицает Стайлз, пристально глядя на Дерека и стараясь установить зрительный контакт. – Я видел, как ты на меня смотришь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, поужинай со мной?

Дерек долго молчит, на его лице мелькает столько эмоций, что Стайлз вообще не может понять, что творится в его голове.

А потом он говорит:  
– Нет.

 

Стайлз совсем не гордый и готов признать, что всю следующую неделю проводит в лаборатории. Он хандрит, о'кей? И это совершенно обоснованная реакция, потому что его сердце разорвали на миллион крошечных кусочков. Он знает, что иногда может тупить, но он действительно считал, что расшифровывал все знаки верно. Но, кажется, нет.

В пятницу он даже заходит приют для животных. Хотя не может себя заставить взять животное домой. В самом деле ему уже стоит прекратить убегать от очевидного.

Он умрет в одиночестве в окружении по меньшей мере трех кошек. Этого не миновать.

– Рассказывай, – приказывает Лидия, практически насильно усаживая его на стул, после того как затащила в свой кабинет. Для такой миниатюрной женщины она на удивление сильная.

– Про что? Про перемену климата? Про побеждающий феминизм? – интересуется он, скрещивая руки на груди и упрямо глядя на нее. 

– Сегодня среда, а ты хандришь с прошлого вторника, – поясняет она, явно не впечатленная его ответом. – Мне надоело не обращать на это внимания. Поэтому колись.

– Знаешь, я предпочитаю игнорировать проблему, пока она сама не рассосется, – едко замечает он.

– Очевидно, что она не рассасывается, – отвечает Лидия, окидывая его раздраженным взглядом. – Когда ты в последний раз был в душе? Когда в последний раз ты вообще потрудился расчесаться?

Стайлз закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит.

– Стилински, ты никуда отсюда не уйдешь, пока я не получу ответа, – грозит ему Лидия, когда становится понятно, что он намеревается молчать. – Я тебе все результаты исследований испорчу.

– Ты не посмеешь, – произносит Стайлз, прищуриваясь, хотя сам не до конца в этом уверен.

Лидия злорадно усмехается.

– Ладно, – Стайлз вздыхает, растеряв все свое упрямство. – Я пригласил Дерека на свидание, и он отказался. Конец истории.

– Отказался? – повторяет в кои веки искренне удивленная Лидия. – Он в прямом смысле сказал «нет?»

– Да, он прямо сказал «нет», – отвечает Стайлз, проводя рукой по весьма взлохмаченным волосам. Лидия права: он уже давно причесывается лишь пятерней. – Очень доходчиво. Прямо мне в лицо.

– Стайлз, мне очень жаль, – говорит Лидия с непривычным выражением сочувствия на лице.

– Ага, так что сейчас мне хочется утопить себя в работе, чтобы не топится на дне бутылки, – поясняет Стайлз, жестом указывая в примерном направлении своего кабинета.

– Он сказал, почему? – давит Лидия, кажется, неудовлетворенная его ответом.

– Нет, не сказал, – рыкает Стайлз и стискивает зубы. – Это все, что я знаю, о’кей? Он сказал «нет», и все.

Лидия долго всматривается в его лицо, потом, поджав губы, кивает. Стайлз сбегает из ее кабинета.

 

Наступает пятница, когда Стайлз наконец покидает лабораторию не ради сна или еды, а потому что Бойд слег с гриппом, и кому-то надо подменить его на лекции «Биология 130». Естественно это счастье выпало Стайлзу. Он почти уверен, что Лидия все специально подстроила. Черт, может, она даже Бойда заразила гриппом. Кто знает?

Поэтому большим преуменьшением будет сказать, что он вовсе не рад читать лекцию младшим курсам в девять утра в пятницу. Но Стайлз все равно наклеивает на лицо улыбку и пытается выдать радостный настрой.

На самом деле здесь нет ничего сложного. Это начальный курс биологии, он мог бы его преподавать и во сне. Однако в середине занятия он запинается.

Потому что в противоположном конце лекционного зала он замечает Дерека Хейла, который смотрит на Стайлза так, словно видит впервые.

Блядь, он прибьет Лидию.

– Как я говорил, – пытается продолжить Стайлз, отрывая взгляд от Дерека и неловко откашливаясь, – плазмиды это экстра хромосомные генетические элементы, которые в бактериальных клетках физически обособлены от хромосомы и способны долго поддерживаться и воспроизводиться в такой форме.

Каким-то образом ему удается дочитать лекцию до конца. Хотя он не имеет ни малейшего представления, как это у него получается. Очень тяжело при малейшей возможности не возвращаться взглядом к Дереку, который стоит напротив него.

Что Дерек вообще здесь делает? Серьезно, в чем смысл? Черт, Стайлз надеется, что он не собирается еще больше унизить его, потому что…

Господи! Дерек Хейл должен перестать дурить ему голову.

Когда лекция наконец заканчивается, единственное желание Стайлза – как можно скорее вылететь из аудитории и оказаться подальше от Дерека. Конечно, этого никак не осуществить, отчасти потому, что он должен задержаться и ответить на вопросы нескольких студентов, но главным образом потому, что ему дальше всех до выхода, где две сотни студентов пытаются одновременно выбраться наружу.

Да чтоб его.

– Профессор Стилински, – обращается к нему студент, возвращая Стайлза к происходящему и отвлекая от Дерека по крайней мере на минуту. – Эм… так мне сдавать запрос на переоценку экзаменационной работы вам или дождаться профессора Бойда?

– Я его возьму, – отвечает Стайлз, принимая запрос, и читает титульный лист, потом кивает, посчитав его приемлемым. – Профессор Бойд может отсутствовать неделю или больше, в таком случае вы пропустите последний срок подачи.

– Спасибо, – отзывается студент, немного неловко поправляя лямку рюкзака на плече. – Э… до понедельника, профессор.

– Да, до свидания, – рассеянно произносит Стайлз, покусывая нижнюю губу и поправляя очки на переносице, пока просматривает листы.

– Кажется, – раздается слишком знакомый голос, от звуков которого Стайлз подпрыгивает на месте и резко поднимает голову, – я задолжал вам извинение, профессор Стилински.

– Эм… – выдавливает Стайлз, тяжело сглатывая и пытаясь не слишком пялиться на Дерека, хотя он не видел его больше недели. – Хорошо, я слушаю.

– Я так и не объяснил, почему отказал тебе, – начинает Дерек с неловким видом. – Я…

– Не надо, – перебивает его Стайлз, качая головой. – Мне не надо ничего объяснять. «Нет» значит «нет», и я это уважаю. Из-за этого я не перестану тебя меньше уважать, но я стану, если ты назовешь дерьмовую причину, поэтому…

– Я думал, что ты студент! – выпаливает Дерек.

Что-что?!

– Ты думал, что я студент? – неверяще повторяет Стайлз и от удивления распахивает рот.

– Да, – буркает Дерек, стиснув зубы, и отводит взгляд.

– Ты думал, что я студент, – опять говорит Стайлз, все еще пытаясь уложить это в голове. – Ты думал, что я студент!

– Что ж, если ты собираешься все время тыкать меня в это носом… – говорит Дерек, густо покраснев. – Послушай, забудь. Я понял, что упустил шанс.

– Эй, я этого не говорил! – восклицает Стайлз, хватая Дерека за руку, когда тот пытается уйти. – Я просто… все еще не могу это переварить, ладно? Ну, в самом деле, как ты не сообразил, что я профессор?

– Ты был у меня на занятии. Чего ты ждал? – возражает Дерек, хотя тон его больше смущенный, чем оборонительный. – И ты немного… – Дерек кривится, – молодо выглядишь.

– Да, я знаю, что я похож на трепетного вьюношу, – говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза, но в действительности его весьма веселит эта ситуация. Серьезно, это было бы очень смешно, не помешай это глупое недопонимание Дереку трахать его до кровавых пятен перед глазами последние пару месяцев. – Ты даже не первый за этот месяц, кто принимает меня за старшекурсника. Клянусь, мне двадцать девять. Могу даже водительские права показать.

Дерек будто немного успокаивается.

– Подожди, это поэтому ты так странно отнесся к моей дружбе с Кирой? – спрашивает Стайлз, распахнув глаза, когда его осеняет. – Блин, ты на самом деле пытался защитить мою честь!

– Если я соглашусь сходить с тобой на свидание вечером, то ты забудешь про это? – интересуется Дерек, все еще полыхая румянцем.

– Никогда, – отзывается Стайлз, нахально усмехаясь. – Я буду рассказывать эту историю нашим внукам!

– Думаю, здесь ты немного забегаешь вперед, – бормочет Дерек, но по его стандартам это довольно слабое возражение.

– Я тебя умоляю, я несколько месяцев пытался за тобой ухаживать. Ради тебя я читал Хемингуэя! Ты в самом деле считаешь, что я тебя отпущу? – Стайлз берет Дерека за руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе.

– Читать Хемунгуэя весьма выдающаяся жертва, – говорит Дерек, и уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются в намеке на улыбку.

– А! Я знал, что ты в тайне ненавидишь… – начинает Стайлз.

Дерек закрывает ему рот поцелуем.

Конец


End file.
